Fairy Tail Oneshots
by acathellan
Summary: Just some Fairy Tail oneshots, basically about couples and stuff. Rated M for language and possible lemons. See inside for accepted ships.
1. Fairy Tail Oneshots

Hello again! Why have I even started something new? Hell, I'm still working on a story! Oh well :3

I am taking requests, people! But, I will only do:

NaLu  
>Gruvia<br>GaLe  
>Jerza<br>Miraxus  
>Lories<br>ElfGreen  
>MystoWalker<br>and (person) x Reader. Yes, even (some girl from FT) x Guy Reader. I do it all!

So please, request as you may! I will try my best to do every request and please specify if you want lemon or just pure fluff. If you have a plot idea, please PM me as I don't want to spoil it for others.

Request away!


	2. Mirajane x Laxus: An Unexpected Visitor

**Here's the requested Miraxus. Contains lots o' lemons, so beware!**

**For the people who requested non-lemon Miraxus, I shall write one soon!**

It was late at night. A beautiful silver haired young woman was in her room in the girls dormitory, with the door unlocked. She had no clue that there would be an unexpected visitor...

Outside, a young man with a black furry cloak covering him was stalking the streets. He had thought that his dragon senses would lead him to her. But he was wrong. It was harder to find the girls dormitory than he'd thought.

She was unable to sleep. She had someone on her mind. The cloaked man who was, unknown to her, just outside her window was the one who was constantly invading her thoughts. She had no idea that it was the same both ways.

He had no idea what had possessed him when he had gone in search of her; maybe it was instinct, or even fate. It had just seemed right. He squinted through the darkness and to his delight, spotted the Fairy Hills sign.

She sat up in her bed and switched on the lamp. Something wasn't right. She sat there, pondering what could possibly have been wrong when the door handle clicked.

He pushed the door open and peered inside. _Please let this be the right one... _He had already accidentally entered Cana's room and he did not want to be wrong again. She was there.

"L-Laxus!" She exclaimed in a lowered voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." He could barely stop himself from pouncing on her, in that skimpy and nearly transparent night dress.

"Then why did you come?" She folded her arms neatly and gazed at him, not angry or rude. She just looked at him with her usual twinkle in her eye, this time with a hint of curiousity.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to..." He dared let his eyes wander her body once more and that was all he could take. Taking no care to shut the door with ease, shrugged off the cloak unceremoniously and her eyes narrowed slightly.

Just as she was about to get up and place it on a more decent looking place, she was pinned down my strong arms.

"Now, Mirajane," he told her, his voice husky. "I've waited too long for you to come around."

Mirajane squirmed underneath his grip as he hovered over her. "No... Laxus..." She knew what he was saying and she felt the same. "Not... Not here."

"Yes, here. Now." Before the young mage could say any more, Laxus pushed his lips into hers in a searing kiss.

Mira could do nothing but kiss him back, in the position she was in. She moaned through the kiss.

When he pulled away, her voice fell to an urgent whisper. "I have people next door."

With the look Mirajane gave him, Laxus couldn't say no. "My house, then."

"But that's in the forest," her voice was worried.

"That won't be a problem." He lifted off her and swept her up in his arms effortlessly. The slim young woman didn't weigh much and he exited the room with haste.

"Laxus! You're not carrying me all the way, are you?" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, peering up at him with wide eyes.

Blue eyes stared into blue and Laxus barely avoided smashing into a pillar as he looked into her entrancing eyes. "Stop complaining." His voice wasn't scolding, or annoyed. It was as affectionate as his voice would probably ever get, and it wasn't much.

Soon he was out on the streets, stealing swiftly into the night. Mirajane pressed into him, relishing his warmth. She was so lucky, yet it was beyond her as to how it came about.

Before Mirajane knew it, he had slowed to a stop. "We're here." She felt disappointed when he placed her delicately on the ground, the loss of his touch saddening her.

The cold grass made her feet tingle as she slowly walked towards his house. She was still unsure.

Laxus came behind her and as soon as the door closed, he was onto her. He ran his hands over her curvaceous body and it sent a shiver through her body. Stepping delicately over the things laying on the floor, Laxus pushed her down onto his couch and she could do nothing but comply.

He lowered himself down so his knees and hands were either side of her and she gazed up into his entrancing blue-gray eyes, which were blazing with an emotion unknown to her. It seemed like a mixture of love and hunger. She had seen something similar in the eyes of men who tried to molest her, or saw her at the pool in her bathing suit, expect there was no love in their eyes. Only his.

In a tender way that Mirajane had never known Laxus to do, he kissed her. The kiss was heated and loving at the same time. Both wanted to touch the other so eagerly, but they were desperate not to break the spell.

Laxus was the first, breaking the passionate kiss and continuing it on her neck. She let out a soft moan of satisfaction as his tongue flicked around on her silky skin, hitting the right spots.

He broke away again and kept going south, leaving little love bites as he went. She frowned. They were going to leave marks, and that meant she'd have to put in a fine effort to keep them hidden. He was at the space where the nightdress cut off his access to her body.

The beautiful mage gulped. He was already close to her breasts, as the dress cut very low. With one movement, he stripped her down to her bare underwear.

Since she had been intending to sleep, Mira was not wearing a bra. Laxus examined her with wide eyes, filled with lust, and he flicked her hardened nipples.

"Please..." Her voice came out hoarse. "Be gentle."

"I won't hurt you." Was his reply before he latched onto her supple breasts.

Mirajane gasped. Having his textured and warm tongue explore every inch of skin on her chest made her squirm and mewl. She felt his lips stretch into a grin of satisfaction as he continued, yet again, southwards.

He kissed her large breast once more before pulling away and taking them in his hands. A few too many times he had let his mind wander and imagined those soft, beautiful mounds of flesh in his hands. But he had never expected it to be as great as this.

Mirajane, meanwhile, was squirming underneath his grasp. She longed to touch him and let him know how she felt also, but her body wasn't letting her.

Laxus withdrew his hands and moved down again, aligning his face with her womanhood, which was only covered with a thin, lacy piece of material. He could smell her essence, preparing for his entry and it drove him insane. It was all he could do not to rip the fabric off and tear into the young woman.

Mirajane teased the shirt of his shoulders. She tapped his arm and he lifted them, allowing her to dispose of the shirt. She glanced down to his pants and saw an unmistakable bulge. It almost made her laugh and recoil at the same time. The sight was just so unknown to her.

Laxus took off his pants, leaving the two only in underwear. Both just laid there, unsure what to do next. Laxus was the first to make a move. He somewhat awkwardly took the panties off and threw them aside, bending down to examine her glistening womanhood.

Usually Mirajane would be extremely uncomfortable with a man looking at her this way. But something inside her let Laxus in, and allowed him to see her in such a state. He was the man she loved, after all.

He couldn't help himself. The dragon slayer extended his tongue and took a generous taste of Mirajane. She gasped and gripped the edge of the couch, crying out.

"S-Stop that..."

"Stop what?" Laxus looked up at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Laxus."

"Alright, alright." He stood and pulled his boxers off, revealing his impressive manhood.

The young Satan Soul mage gulped. His size was both impressive and scary at the same time. Laxus seemed to notice the look in her eyes and he caressed her shoulder, kissing her briefly.

"I'll be gentle with you," he whispered.

"Thank you," replied Mirajane. She inhaled deeply and spread her legs.

It took all of his self-control to not tear into the young woman. He slowly, as promised, positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in.

He could see the tears in her eyes as she cried out with pain. Her nails tore into his shoulders but he didn't mind. He caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes a crack.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It'll go away in a minute."

Seeing her in such pain almost broke his heart. His love for this woman had overtaken any other emotion he had tried to hold back before. His nonchalance towards most things was on purpose, to cover his true feelings. Now he couldn't hide it.

Mirajane's eyes opened wide as the pain dissipated and revealed a stronger, deeper pleasure. She moaned and Laxus took that as a signal to continue.

He pushed further inside her, eliciting a moan from the white-haired woman. She gripped his broad shoulders, digging her fingernails into them. She'd never felt anything like it, having Laxus inside her. She breathed out his name, which spurred the Lightning mage on.

He took no time in speeding up. His passion had overridden his senses and he couldn't hold back any longer. He had to have her, and claim the woman he loved.

Mirajane cried out, her voice escalating in volume. Her small frame wracked, her back arching and pushing her chest into Laxus's. Her hands roamed his body freely, touching every place she could. She couldn't get enough of him.

Laxus sped up even more. Some divine source gave him the speed of lightning itself, and he grunted as he slammed into the young woman. She screamed out, digging her nails into his back. She couldn't hold her orgasm back much longer. It was too much to handle. And with a final thrust, both of them toppled off the edge.

Mirajane screamed his name and he buried his head in her shoulder, groaning. They both slowed to a stop, panting heavily. Mirajane couldn't hold him any longer. Her hands fell away feebly. She felt pretty damn tired.

"Stay with me tonight." Laxus whispered. It was all she could do to nod. He exited her and picked her naked body up, carrying her to his bed. He laid her down and climbed over her, pulling the covers over both of them.

"Good night, Mirajane." He said.

"Good night, Laxus."

**Crappy ending, in my opinion.**

**Damn, I started writing this ages ago! It was just my luck people requested this.**

**Alright, I've got more stories to continue. Bye!**


	3. Jellal x Erza: Forever and Always

**Jerza time!**

**No lemons here, just pure fluff :3**** I'm probably gonna do a Jerza lemon, so those who wanted lemony stuff won't have to wait long! I'm kinda doing the lemon one as a continuation of this oneshot... Maybe. Okay, here goes!**

Jellal had no idea why he had bothered to trek so far. He could've just got the train, but for some reason he didn't.

He was standing out the front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. It was after the Grand Magic Games and Jellal wanted to personally thank the Fairy Tail crew for helping him find the source of the mysterious magic. But for some reason he had walked the whole way. It was only as he arrived that he realized how stupid that idea was.

He inhaled deeply and took off his mask that replicated Mystogan's, knowing he'd be safe without it. He sat on a tree stump, allowing the breeze to sift through his clothes and over his hot skin. Another thing to add to the why-the-hell-did-I-do-this list; it was in the middle of summer.

He sat there for a few minutes as the summer breeze cooled him down. He stood again and was about to knock on the guild door when it burst open.

"Gah!" He leapt out of the way as Natsu Dragneel threw the door open. The Salamander looked at Jellal for a moment and then realized that it _wasn't_ Mystogan coming back from Edolas.

"Oh," he said. "It's you. Looking for Erza?"

"Oh... Um," Jellal felt a slight heat come to his cheeks that wasn't coming from the sun. "N-No, why would you think that? I came to see you guys."

Lucy came and stood beside her pink-haired friend, joining the conversation. "What're you doing out there on a day like this? Come on, we were about to go in the pool."

"Oh, but I-"

"Come on, Erza's gonna want you here!" Lucy turned to look at her red-headed friend who was sitting at a table with her back to the three of them. "Isn't that right?"

She didn't answer. She just got up and turned around, looking at Jellal. She looked at him for a moment before approaching. "Jellal."

"Erza." Their greetings were unusually curt. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Brr, it's cold in here!" She rubbed her arms for emphasis.

"What? No it's not, it's-" Natsu began to speak, but Lucy clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We have stuff to do. See ya!" She scurried off, pulling a protesting Natsu with her.

Erza and Jellal were silent for a moment before one of them spoke. "Well," Jellal said, clasping his hands. "I was gonna treat you all as a thank you for the Grand Magic Games... But they're gone now."

"Yeah..." Erza didn't meet his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked of genuine concern. Erza hesitated before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine." She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave just yet." He said. "Come on, and walk with me."

She didn't protest, yet he could sense she didn't exactly want to comply. They walked out of the guild hall.

The two walked for a few minutes without saying anything. Then Jellal spoke up.

"Erza..." He paused. "Are you angry at me?"

"Why would you think such a thing?" She replied, her voice sounding very monotonous.

"You seem to be avoiding me."

"Nonsense." She wasn't sounding very convincing.

"And that, right there, is nonsense." Jellal stopped and took both her hands in his. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"What if I don't want to?" Said Erza stubbornly.

"Then..." A mischevious streak came over the young man and he pushed her to the ground. "I'll have to get the information by force!"

"What are you- Kyaaa! Ahahaha, stop it!"

Jellal started tickling Erza mercilessly, tickling her armpits, sides, feet and every other ticklish place you could think of. Erza couldn't defend herself and feebly tried to push him away, laughing like a maniac. He abruptly stopped and yanked her upright, pulling her face into his, therefore mashing their lips together tightly.

She was caught in a trance for a mere second, then remembered her pride and pushed him away. "No," she said, turning away. "Nothing's wrong. Stop this nonsense right now." She got to her feet and brushed off her clothes. "Good day, Jellal." Erza turned and walked away.

She felt a pain in her chest. Erza hated avoiding the matter, but it was best. After all, what's better than making him think you're angry to cover up your true feelings...? Right?

She repeated these words to herself over and over as she walked away.

Jellal, however, could see she wasn't really mad, but he couldn't be too sure of her true intentions. As he stood, a crazy idea came to his mind. As he slipped the mask over his face, he chuckled to himself.

_Erza... I won't lose you this time._

That evening, Erza was in her dorm in Fairy Hills, reading a book suggested by Levy. She was getting deep into it, allowing the words to sink deep into her mind, when she heard a tapping at the window.

Frowning, she dog-eared the page and got up, peering out the window. To her surprise, Jellal was standing at the floof beneath her.

Her heart leaped and she wanted to yell out and run to him, but she kept her cool. "What are you doing here?" She called out. "Men aren't allowed."

"I'm not inside," he reminded her. "So technically I'm on free grounds. Come outside."

"Why?"

"I have something to show you."

She sighed. "Be there in a minute."

Erza shut the window and blinds and started jumping around her room happily like an excited child. She quickly requipped into suitable clothing and ran downstairs.

He was waiting for her at the entrance, the moonlight bathing his body and giving him a slight glow. He smiled. "Come, milady."

Erza frowned but went with him anyway. That was when she noticed the unusual glowing on the pathway.

"What's that?" She asked cautiously. He just shook his head.

"You'll see." The two approached the path and she saw that the glowing was lit candles, following a track down into the forest. Erza had butterflies, no, birds, fluttering inside her belly. _Where is he taking me? _She wondered.

They followed the path bathed by moon and candlelight. She resisted the urge to lace her fingers through his and lean on his broad shoulder.

_Wait..._ She heard the rushing of water in the distance. _What's that?_

Eventually the candles stopped and Erza frowned. _What's happening now?_

Then the path expanded and went into an impressive clearing. A waterfall cascaded from a cliff in front of them and thundered down into a lake below. The clearing cut off and turned into a cliff which overlooked said lake. The setting was breathtaking enough, but the decorations inside it was what took her breath away.

_Is that... Cake?_ There were lots of candles lit all around. Flowers lay across the clearing and in the centre was a wooden table with two chairs. And on top of the table was cake.

Erza could've jumped with joy. She also could've kissed Jellal senseless, but she kept her wild feelings under control.

Jellal took her hand and led her to the table. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. _Wow... This is hard to pretend to be mad at._

He sat in the other seat and gestured to the cake. "It's all yours."

_Kya! He understands me!_ Erza frowned. "But what about you?"

"I'll be okay," replied Jellal. "I ate before. Please, go ahead."

Erza didn't need to be told twice. She dug into the cake, relishing every bite. "Mmm... This is really good!"

"I made it myself," he smiled, looking genuinely pleased.

"Then my commendations to you. This is fantastic!" It was strawberry cake too. Her favorite.

He placidly watched her devour the cake. Usually she would get creeped out by people watching her eat, but it was cake! And it was _good_.

She finished the cake. "You've won my gratitude. Thank you."

"So you're not angry anymore?"

Erza almost said, _Pfft, I wasn't mad in the first place! _But she reconsidered. "No, I'm not mad anymore."

Jellal stood and took her hand. "Come on. There's more."

He prayed that the arrangements had stayed the same and he led her to the edge of the cliff. "Look down at the lake."

Erza looked down, not knowing what to expect, when she saw it. She gasped. "Jellal..."

Flowers were floating in the lake. With help from Ultear's Time Ark, the flowers had been frozen in time (not the water) and were staying in one place. And the flowers spelt:

_I love you._

Erza gasped and threw her arms around him, unable to contain herself any longer. "Jellal!"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. He pulled his head away and looked into her eyes before kissing her tenderly. Erza kissed him back, her hands wrapped around his upper back.

Jellal and Erza stood there, kissing for a long time, bathed in moonlight. But, believe it or not, Jellal wasn't done.

He pulled away after a while and dug into his pocket. Erza suspected what he was doing and her eyebrows rose. "Too early for that."

He laughed. "No, no. Just a gift." It was indeed a small black box. When he opened it, it revealed a beautiful necklace. The pendant was of black tourmaline, Erza's favorite, and the outside was encrusted with diamonds. Her hands covered her mouth as she mumbled, "Oh my God..."

Jellal gently pulled it out of the box and put it around her neck. He clipped it on and stepped back. "It looks beautiful on you."

"You didn't have to go _that _far..." Erza was breathtaken, to say the least. "I mean, you're only..." She didn't have to continue.

"I aim to please." Jellal took her hands in his and looked into her eyes lovingly. "I do love you, Erza. I know I promised myself I wouldn't burden your light with my darkness, but I can't hold back any longer. I hope you can look past all of the sins I've commited and all of the suffering I've brought to you. Even if you can't, I'll still love you, Erza." He smiled. "Forever and always."

"Yeah." Erza cracked a smile. "Forever and always."


	4. Kagura x Reader: Vengeful Angel

**Before I begin, let me outline a few things.**

**1. This is for guys only. If you are a girl, I suggest you turn back now.**

**2. Contains lemons.**

**3. This is written from the perspective of a 'you' that was in the Tower of Heaven with Jellal and co, and you had been taken off the island to be exported to slave away somewhere else. So you and Jellal are friends, which plays an important part here.**

**4. You are a part of Fairy Tail.**

**Okay, here we go!**

**Kagura's POV**

_If only I hadn't fallen in love..._

With my eyes set on revenge, I had no time in my life for other things. I had been so engulfed by my hatred for Jellal that no other feelings had surfaced. That was before I met _him._

I had almost found Jellal. I was on his trail. I had found the town closest to his guild, and I was stopping over there for a night before I continued scouring the surrounding forests.

I checked in at the local hotel and hurried to my room. My sword was packed in my bag, which could barely fit in there, and as soon as I got into the room, I hastily fastened it to my belt and sighed with relief. Having it on helped me feel safer.

I left my room to go and explore a little bit, see if there was a place I could get a bite to eat. The hotel was small, and I found a bar without any troubles. And that was the first time I saw him.

**Reader's POV**

It was around 9pm at night at the hotel I was staying at. I was on a solo job to track down thieves and turn them in, and I was stopping over at a hotel for a night.

I was sitting in the bar that night, sipping on a mug of beer. Everything was fairly quiet and boring, that was until _she _walked in.

The door opened and I couldn't help but turn around to see who it was. And _damn, _she was hot.

She had long, brownish-purple hair that went to her waist. She had a sword strapped to her waist and I had to keep myself from staring.

I wasn't only staring because she was goodlooking. She looked like someone I knew... I just couldn't put my finger on it.

She sat down a few seats away and I mustered up my courage. "Hey," I said as casually as I could. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She looked at me and I was even more certain I had met her somewhere before. She had a look of distrust in her eyes, but eventually she shrugged. "One couldn't hurt," and my God, her voice was beautiful, too. _Damn, could she get any more perfect?_

"What'll you have?" I got up and sat down beside her. She considered my question.

"I'll go for a glass of red wine, thank you." I could tell by her voice that she didn't completely trust I that was genuinely asking to have a drink with her.

I beckoned the bartender over. "Alright. Another beer for me, please, and a glass of red wine for the lady."

The bartender nodded and went to fill our glasses.

"What's your name?" I asked her. I'd never been that forward with a woman before, I'd usually have been to shy. But for some reason, be it the alcohol or not, I felt confident.

"Kagura," she said. "And you?"

"I'm (Y/N)," I told her, extending a hand. "Nice to meet you, Kagura."

"Likewise," she placed her hand in mine and we shook hands.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked, wanting to know more about this beautiful woman.

"I'm... looking for someone." She sounded hesitant.

"Me too," I smiled. "Except I'm looking to drag them off to jail. A job for my guild, Fairy Tail."

She relaxed immediately. "Fairy Tail? Are you friends with Erza?"

"I sure am!" I grinned at Kagura. "We've known each other since we were kids. We were both slaves in the Tower of Heaven, and I was shipped off to another island to make some huge castle for the leader of the whole cult. And then, one day, I stumbled upon Fairy Tail and there she was!"

Kagura's eyes were wide and she stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked dubiously. "You look rather..."

"Did you know Simon, by any chance?" She finally said, her voice sounding strained.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah... Apparently he died about a decade ago. He was a good friend to me."

She looked away from me abruptly and I worried if I'd struck a nerve. "He... He was my brother."

_That explains it!_ "Oh..." I frantically tried to change the subject. "So... You're a part of Mermaid Heel?"

"Yeah," her voice still sounded strained. "Do you know Jellal?"

"I do," I told her, wondering why she went straight back to the subject I'd driven the conversation away from. "He's actually not too far from here."

She started choking on her glass of wine and I freaked out, to say the least. I called the bartender frantically and patted her on the back, taking great care to be gentle. She eventually stopped as the bartender approached.

"Forgive me," she said. _Oh... _Kagura sounded like she was getting a little on the tipsy side. _She's downed the whole thing._

I wondered why she randomly started choking. _It's almost as if she's repulsed by Jellal..._ Then it all clicked.

_Wait... She said she's looking for someone... And didn't Jellal kill Simon? _I held in a gasp. "Um... Kagura..."

"Yes?"

"Are you looking for Jellal," I whispered, "to try and hurt him?"

Her eyes went wide. "What? No, nonsense." She turned to the bartender. "Another glass, please."

The bartender gave her a doubtful look before pouring her another.

Within half an hour, we were both a bit tipsy. I could handle my liquor very well, but Kagura on the other hand...

She was dragging me outside by the hand, showing a completely different personality than before. _It's like she's a different person entirely!_

"Come on, (Y/N)-chaaaan!" She pulled me towards her room. "I wanna show you something!"

"Woah... What're you showing me?" I felt kind of wary. _Not... that, is it? I'm not complaining, but... That's a little sudden_.

"You'll only see when you find out!" She unlocked the door with fumbling hands and pulled me inside.

The moment I stepped inside, she turned around, unsheathing her sword. _Um... _Instantly she pressed me against the wall with the blade held up to my chest.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. placing my hand on the flat side and pushing it down. "Kagura, put that away. You're drunk."

"You don't get it, do you?" I saw a flash of pain in her eyes, but it vanished instantly. "Jellal killed the only family I had left. I treasured my brother and Jellal took his life from me. I can't let anyone stand in my way." She muttered something under her breath and I frowned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I just..." The sword sagged and she dropped it, turning away. "I can't kill you, (Y/N)."

_So she was just acting drunk... So she could take me in here and kill me. _I admired her acting skills.

"But!" She spun around again. "I can't let you get away with the truth."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked her and for a moment, I saw doubt in her eyes.

"I don't like doing this sort of thing..." She mumbled. Then she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"W-Wait a second!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Resorting to other ways of keeping you quiet, of course." She let her shirt fall to the ground, revealing her breasts, which were unfortunately covered by a bra. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the bed.

"Kagura..." I started, but she shook her head.

"If you don't want this, then by all means, leave." She didn't look me in the eye. She threw me onto the bed and grabbed a scarf which was laying on top of her bag. She tied my hands to the headboard and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her frantically. Of course, I knew the answer, but why?

Kagura paused, looked at me and then leant down, putting her lips beside my ear. _Whoa. _This way, I had a great view of her cleavage. "To keep you quiet..." She whispered. "(Y/N)..."

_Damn, she sure is good at this. _I shifted uncomfortably, a tightness in my pants. "Ummm..."

"Yes?" She pulled away, unbuttoning my shirt with slender hands. She tossed it aside before I started speaking.

"Why... Why are you trying to kill Jellal?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes as if she knew I was going to say some else. "Raise your hips," she told me. I frowned and did as she asked. She slid my pants off and chucked them.

Finally she spoke. "Revenge." Kagura told me simply. "That's just it." She turned away from me, crossing her arms. "That's also the only reason why I'm doing this. To keep you from telling anyone!" _Are her ears red?_

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Nonsense!" She turned back to me, facing me squarely. "This is just an act of... I don't know what one could call it. Men like this kind of thing." She lazily traced a finger around my lower regions, emitting a groan from me. "So, if I do this, you'll keep quiet as a special favor. Right?"

"Woah. Hold it right there." I didn't want her to stop... So I had another thing in mind. "Who said I want this?"

"The look in your eyes. And the way your body is responding."

Damn. _She's good... _"Then maybe I want a little something else than just sex..." I fought to keep a smirk off my face. Kagura sighed.

"Fine. What else do you want from me?" She massaged the bridge of her nose, somewhat forcefully, as if seeming irritated was an act. _Hmm..._

"Surprise me." I raised an eyebrow. "A little something to get me going, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," she replied, sighing and finally taking off her trousers, leaving her in only her lacy black underwear. "You'd better prepare yourself, then."

Kagura straddled my hips, untying the little bundle of hair on top of her head. She allowed her endowments to be shown off and I gulped. _Damn..._ She hesitated and then pressed her lips hotly on mine. I longed to touch her, to undo her bra and make her mine. _I've fallen hard, I think. I've fallen for a vengeful angel._

She placed her hands around my neck, kissing my lips passionately. Her hands moved to my arms, tracing my biceps. I groaned through our kiss, my boxers tightened almost to the point of pain.

She removed her hands and undid her bra, not breaking the kiss. I opened my eyes a crack, only to have them stretched wide. I don't mean to sound fucked up... But her breasts looked amazing.

I longed to reach out for her, to touch her. She broke off the kiss and somewhat awkwardly pulled off my boxers.

"You're really good at this," I breathed. She shrugged.

"Just doing what I must," she didn't look me in the eyes. She got off of me and gulped. "I've never done what I'm about to do for you right now, so forgive me if I get embarrassed."

She stood and pulled her lacy black underwear off. I laid there, panting like an animal. I wanted Kagura so badly.

She swallowed nervously and sat in front of me on the bed. Kagura opened her legs and swiftly pushed a finger inside her opening.

I groaned as she breathed out a sigh. And slowly, she pushed a second finger inside. I breathed out a profanity as the beautiful woman fingered herself before my eyes.

It made me want to release right there and then. She pulsed her fingers in and out, moaning wantonly. I wanted to grab hold of her and make her emit those beautiful sounds myself.

She was near the point of release when she pulled out, her fingers glistening. "Ahh..." She was blushing madly. "Here..." She held her fingers towards my mouth and I gladly tasted her essence, making her blush more. "This is embarrassing for me..."

"Kagura..." I groaned. "I... I need to... Umm..."

"Need to... What?" She asked. I frowned at her slyness.

"You know..." I pressed my lips together. "Release." I muttered. She fought back a smirk and placed her lips close to my manhood.

"Very well," she took the head in my mouth and bobbed her head. I hissed and tugged at my restraints. She took my whole length in her hot mouth, her breasts pressed against my legs. I was too close to release. _Your fault!_

She bobbed her head, back and forth. Back and forth. She established a pace. I groaned throatily, wanting to wrap my hands in her long, silky hair and guide her. I felt white hot pleasure coarse through me, and we both knew I was on edge.

Then she pulled away.

"Arghh!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because there's a better purpose for your release," she said, shifting herself upwards and preparing to descend onto my length.

"Wait!" I said. "What about-"

"I'm on birth control," Kagura told me, a red tinge appearing on her cheeks. "I mean... I don't hate all men _just _I'm in an all woman's guild..."

She said no more and pressed herself down slowly, hissing as I penetrated her barriers. Kagura cried out. "Ahh! (Y-Y/N)!"

I'd never seen this side of her before, in the few brief hours I'd known her. It made me all the more in love with her.

She lifted herself again and slammed back down onto me. She cried out, obviously close to her release. I growled throatily, allowing my held back lust to spring forth. "Fuck yes... Kagura!"

Her back arched as she pounded on me, her head thrown back. She cried out again, her voice louder this time. "Ngghh!" Her teeth were gritted and I could see the slick sweat on her creamy skin. She was perfection, that Kagura Mikazuchi. _Especially in bed..._

"(Y/N)... I-I'm close!" She breathed out. I just nodded, my eyes squeezed shut. I opened them, confronted with Kagura riding me. Her large breasts bounced with the impact and she wrapped her hands in my hair, letting her head rest on mine, giving me a great view of her breasts.

"Ahh! I-I-!" She screamed out, orgasming gloriously. She threw her head back, hands now gripping into my shoulders. Her fingernails ripped down my shoulders, leaving big red welts. But I couldn't give a shit.

I felt my essence pour into her as hers mixed with mine, our cum spilling out onto the sheets. She slowed to a stop, panting heavily.

"That..." She breathed.

"Was amazing." I finished, gazing at her beautiful face.

"Took the words out of my mouth," she smiled at me for the first time.

"You have a stunning smile," I told her honestly. Her cheeks got even redder.

"I... Thank you." She looked at me and we got lost in each other's gazes for a moment before looking away somewhat abruptly. Kagura untied my hands, and the moment they were free, I pushed her down and kissed her with every ounce of lust I had. The kiss had the heat of a volcano and the passion was tripling our first kiss. She looked taken aback and I pulled away.

"I just had to touch you." I told her, gripping her luscious breasts. "Kagura, we've only known each other for a few hours but I've never been surer in my life. I love you, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She gazed at me, wide-eyed. "(Y/N), this is very sudden..."

"Yes. And I don't doubt my feelings for you." I kissed her cheek, her neck, and whispered in her ear. "I want to make you scream like that again. And again. You are perfect."

"But-"

"No buts. Kagura Mikazuchi, I love you, and the fact that you are trying to kill my best friend doesn't bother me." She opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her. "You know why? Because it was someone else, controlling him. You shouldn't be mad at him, be mad at the woman who did it, who has now atoned for her sins in ways you would never imagine. Kagura. Let me stay with you tonight."

"I don't know what to say... All of this information..." Kagura gazed up at me. "And... I didn't have sex with you to only shut you up..." She bit her lip. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I've believed in love at first sight."

I grinned and kissed her again, this time gently and lovingly. I had never been happier in my life.

**Another crappy ending... Anyway, what'd you boys think? Not bad for a girl, huh?**

**I'm prepared to do more Girl x Guy Reader oneshots. Just please, when requesting, clarify whether they're lemon or not, to save my inquiry. That's for all requests, too.**

**I'm working now on the Mystowalker and RoWen oneshots now. So, see you soon!**


	5. Mystogan x Knightwalker: Trapped

**And here's some Mystowalker.**

**Do we want a lemon continuation of this one too? Just leave a review :3**

King Jellal. A respected figure throughout Edolas, and all of the women fell at his feet like a bunch of lovesick birds. All... except one.

The redheaded Captain was strolling through the halls one night when she crossed paths with her superior. She didn't speak to him. She only just looked at him and continued walking.

However, Jellal stopped. "Knightwalker. What are you doing out at this time of night?"

Erza stopped and turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem? This _is _a free country, you know."

He wasn't at all fazed by her words. "Oh, I'm just curious. Wouldn't a woman like you be in her room, sharpening her swords or, say, out killing innocent beings?"

"Watch it, your Highness." She snapped, stepping closer to him. He held his ground, merely tipping his head slightly at her, which made the Captain even more infuriated.

"I can't believe I have to work under you." She spun on her heel and started walking when King Jellal laughed.

"Oh, Knightwalker, you must learn to take a joke." He chuckled. "Actually, I was about to go to the kitchen and have some tea. Care to join?"

Erza considered laughing in his face and turning to walk away, but something inside her thought otherwise. "Why not?" She spoke more to herself than him. "Alright. Lead on, then."

The two walked to the kitchen, which was coincedentally just down the hall. Knightwalker closed the door behind her and Jellal walked to the fire, placing the kettle on top of it to boil. "Do you have your tea black?"

"Yes. How'd you guess?"

"Just an assumption." The King went to the cupboard and took out two tea bags, placing them inside two teacups. "Any sugar?"

"One."

Jellal nodded. Erza sat down at the table and ran a hand through her short, red hair. It was growing back quite quickly, to her delight. It now reached to half way down her shoulder blades. She missed her long hair.

There was silence between the two as the kettle came to a boil. The hot water sizzled as it was poured into the cups, and Knightwalker spoke up.

"I have changed, you know."

"Oh?" Jellal turned to face her, his head cocked to one side.

"What you said before. I don't kill things for enjoyment anymore. Nor do I hurt people on purpose." She paused. "That Erza Scarlet from Earthland changed something in me."

"As I've gathered." Jellal picked up the mugs and brought them to the table, placing one in front of Erza and the other in front of his seat. He sat down. "I'm glad to hear that, too."

"Doesn't mean I'm any less ruthless when it comes to a fight," she warned, raising an eyebrow at him as if to ask, _Do you think I'm weak now?_

He chuckled and took a sip of his tea. "Never doubted that."

It was then that she realized how unusually friendly they were being to each other. Sure, the two had always been cordial and tolerant of each other for business purposes, but they were speaking almost as friends.

Erza raised the teacup to her lips and took a mouthful to avert her thoughts. _Friends? Preposterous! No one ever wants to be my friend... Right?_

"So, Knightwalker," King Jellal set his teacup down, aiming to make some small talk. "Have there been any changes in the kingdom lately? Nothing I should know about?"

She snorted and put her teacup down. "And here I was, thinking I would get away from work for a while. No, there hasn't been anything too major."

"That's good." He took another sip of his tea. "How about you, Knightwalker? Doing alright?"

Erza wondered why he was so concerned. She hid an impending frown of confusion and nodded. "Yes, fine, thank you. And you, King?"

"I'm fine, thanks." A trace of a smile was on his lips and he finished his cup of tea, placing it back on the saucer with a little _pli__nk_. Jellal exhaled. "That was nice." Erza was about to politely agree when he continued. "And the tea was good, too."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." He half chuckled as he got to his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yes." She said nothing more as he left.

As soon as his footsteps faded, she pounded her fists on the table angrily. "Dammit!" She hissed. That King Jellal... He was finding a way through her defenses and somehow getting her to let her guard down. And that was not good.

The next morning, there was a meeting. Hughes, Sugarboy and another imbecile who replaced Pantherlily was there, aside from Knightwalker and Jellal. A few others were there too.

"So..." Jellal cleared his throat to begin the meeting. "All has been well with the citizens, correct?"

A few people nodded. But Knightwalker stayed silent.

"No uprisings?"

More nods.

"That is a relief," he nodded. "I was hoping nothing would happen, with the loss of magic. Although it's been a while since it was lost and we've actually been faring better without it, you never know who could be angry."

"Sir?" Pantherlily's replacement, whom Erza had never bothered to learn the name of, stood. "Several people have actually requested a celebration for the day that magic was lost."

"Oh? That's unexpected." The King almost laughed. "Interesting. Well, I'll look into it. Thank you, Captain." He looked at Hughes and Sugarboy. "You two, have you got anything to say?" They shook their heads. "Knightwalker?"

Erza stood. "The guards have been spreading idiotic rumors, Your Majesty."

"Not so unexpected. What rumors?"

"That they... Hmm, there was a few." She frowned for a moment before speaking. "That apparently the Anima has been revived somehow, and that they heard you laughing and talking with someone last night."

"That's funny," he frowned. "I was alone last night. Oh well. I trust you took care of it?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty. The rumors will have stopped."

"I think that's all. Alright, you're dismissed. But Knightwalker, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Alright." She stood from her seat and walked over to the King as the group disbanded. Jellal and Knightwalker walked down a hallway.

"Nice acting in there," he said to her and she gave a nod.

"Likewise," she answered. "So, why do you need me?"

"Come into my office, and I'll show you," he told her.

As soon as they got to his office, he handed her a pile of paperwork. "This is only half of what I need to do. And I want you to help."

Knightwalker scrunched up her nose and fought back the urge to swear at him. "Why not give it to Sugarboy or Hughes?"

Jellal snorted, sitting in his seat and straightening his pile. "They'd screw it up. So, please do as much as you can and bring it back to me when you're done."

"Ugh. You're aware that paperwork isn't my forte, right?"

"Yes, but I can't trust those other idiots with it. This is very important."

Knightwalker sighed. "Fine..."

"Bring it back at dusk, alright?" His voice was unusually gentle, making the Captain's belly squirm weirdly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She bowed slightly and hurried out.

_Damn you, Jellal! _She yelled mentally as she proceeded down the hall to her office. _Being all nice and stuff isn't like you!_

By dusk, she had most of it completed. So Erza returned it to his office.

It seemed like he wasn't in, so she left it on his desk. She looked around briefly before turning to walk out.

And there he was, Jellal, standing right in the doorway. Erza didn't realize until too late and she bumped into him. "Oh! Sorry."

He didn't say anything and Erza stood there. "Umm... Your Majesty?"

"Don't call me that." He stepped closer to her and she freaked out, backing straight into his desk. _I'm trapped! _"Call me by my name."

"Alright..." She looked wildly for an escape route. "Jellal? What are you doing?"

"Come have tea with me again tonight." He said. "And the night after that. And for a long time afterwards. Erza, I want to spend more time with you. I want to know you better."

"That's nice," Knightwalker barely managed to keep her cool. "Be serious now. What are you doing?"

"I am serious. I want to learn more about you. I like you more than a coworker should."

_A-Ahh! _"A-Alright then..." She swallowed, growing extremely red in the face. "We'll have tea again tonight, and-"

He grabbed her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "You're avoiding my point. Be my partner, Erza."

"Like... Work partner?"

"No. Romantic partner."

"Wh-Whaa?" She cried. "B-But you could've said girlfriend..."

"We're not teenagers anymore. Erza, I want to be with you. So say yes."

Knightwalker swallowed. "Yes."

No sooner than the words left her mouth, Jellal sealed her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back and it turned into a long war for dominance.

The two had tea that night, and the night after. Little by little, Knightwalker came out of her shell to him.

However...

Not too soon after they started dating, Erza almost walked into a conversation between two guards.

"Heard that Knightwalker and His Majesty made out the other night."

"No way! Where?"

"In his office."

"Ooh, scandalous. She probably got her position by fucking him."

"Heh, yeah."

Erza narrowed her eyes, her fingernails digging into her palms. She didn't know how they would've been seen, but she had a pretty good idea of who spread the rumor...

"HUGHES!"

**Crappy ending.**


	6. Romeo x Wendy: Mating Season

**I took too long writing this... *sweatdrop* Oops...**

Five years after the events at the Grand Magic Games, Wendy was 17 and Romeo was 18. They had become the best of friends over that course of tim and of course, the two looked like they would make a great couple, but they both declined heavily. Little did everyone know, Romeo indeed loved his blue-haired friend.

Her hair had grown back from when she'd cut it off and he was grateful for that. She looked beautiful both ways, but he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through that hair and play with it all day. Yes, Romeo had fallen for Wendy.

But Wendy was approaching that time of her life when her dragon instincts would go crazy and she would enter something called 'mating season'. Of course, Natsu and Gajeel had gone through it and satisfied their needs with their respectable girlfriends (a.k.a Lucy for Natsu and Levy for Gajeel), and Wendy was single. She had no idea what to do.

The symptoms were excessive headaches, extreme (and I mean **EXTREME**) butterflies and a weird craving for chicken. Wendy had experienced all, and as Natsu had informed her, it would induce the next day.

The poor Sky Dragonslayer couldn't bear to tell Charla, who probably already knew anyway, because it would probably be too much for her feline friend to imagine. So she faked sick the next day and told Charla to go into the guild hall and stay there the night so she didn't catch it as well.

All Wendy had to do was cross her fingers and hope Charla didn't come back to check on her.

By that time, Lacrima Phones had been invented and Wendy had one. As soon as Charla left, Wendy picked up the phone and dialled Romeo's home number.

"Hello?" It was Macao, his father.

"Good morning, Macao." She did her best to sound sick. "Is Romeo there?"

"Ah, yes, he is," he replied. "You sound unwell. Do you want to tell him you won't be in the guild today?"

"Yes, please," she said. "Could you put him on?"

"Okay," the phone was passed over and Wendy thought, _Man, I really don't like lying._

"Hey," Romeo said. Wendy's heart leaped at his voice and she almost fell out of her bed at the extreme butterflies that followed. "You're sick?"

"Yeah," she said. "Could you come over? Just keep it a secret."

"Sure, be there soon." he said. He cleared his throat and said. "I hope you feel better soon. See you when you're well again!" And he hung up.

Wendy laughed. "He's bad at lying," she chuckled.

Not too soon after, the door to her Fairy Hills dorm was opened. The black haired mage entered and he waved awkwardly. "Hi. Are you feeling any better?"

She could feel her dragon instincts really rearing it's head now, and she resisted grabbing him and kissing him right there. "Erm... Uh, a little." _Why am I not lying as well now? I was fine before...!_

"That's good," Romeo closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed, the bed dipping slightly. "Did you want me for company?"

"Y-Yeah," she could smell his scent and she could feel her hands trembling. _Oh no... Help me, Grandine! _"I think I've g-got the flu..."

He frowned. "That sucks. I hate the flu." There was silence for a few moments, then Wendy couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed him and kissed him, not sure if she was doing it right. He made a noise of surprise and then came to his senses, pulling away.

"Umm... Aren't you sick?" Romeo exclaimed, not wanting to catch the flu as well. She shook her head.

"Sorry I lied," she replied, "but no. Mating season, you see."

"Oh- Um... Ah..." A dark red blush spread over his cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck. "Th-That's why you wanted me?"

"Yes."

He seemed unable to speak. Wendy started blushing as well, twirling a finger through her hair. "S-Sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?" Romeo asked incredulously.

"I just sprang this on you suddenly..." She managed a shaky grin. "Must have surprised you, huh?"

"Yeah..." He hesitated, turning away and scratching the back of his neck. "Doesn't mean I'm saying no..."

"S-So you'll do it?" She clasped her hands together and he nodded. Wendy threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Romeo-kun!"

"N-No problem," he replied awkwardly. "So... Umm... What now?"

Wendy replied with a small kiss on his cheek. She pulled away and smiled. "Don't hold back, alright? That's the last thing I need."

Romeo hesitated before noddng slowly. _She just gave me the go-ahead to go all at it, right? So I guess this is okay..._ He climbed on top of the bed, where she was laying, and kissed her full on the lips. He knew what he was doing; Natsu gave him the tips not so long earlier (although he probably wasn't the best one to go to for advice).

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, somewhat awkwardly tugging the covers down off her body. He had to move his entire body in order to pull them away, so keeping the kiss going was a bit hard. Romeo began pulling her nightdress off and she lay there, unsure of what to do.

He broke the kiss and placed his hands on top of hers. "I know what I'm doing," he whispered, "so its okay." He guided her hands to his shirt and undid the first button. "Now you keep going. Alright?"

"Alright..." She sounded hesitant. "I know I have to do this... And I can feel my dragon instincts telling me what to do... But I'm scared, Romeo." She gazed up at him, her eyes wide and frightened. "This is my first time."

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay," he said, "Me too. Let's give it our best shot, alright?"

"Yeah!" She nodded and gave him a smile. Their eyes met and for a few moments they lost themselves in each other's eyes. Then Romeo remembered he had a nightdress to dispose of, and Wendy remembered she had a shirt to unbutton.

The two disposed of all clothing except their underwear. Romeo hadn't met Wendy's eyes once in the minute it took to take off their clothes. He looked up at her and was almost frightened. Dragon scales had pushed upwards and were protruding through her skin, and her eyes had taken on a wild, lusty and beast-like (or rather dragon-like) look. She was like a completely different person.

Wendy noticed the look on his face. "It's a side effect," her voice was laced with lust. "So don't worry. I'll practically be a beast from now until its over."

"So... A completely different person."

She nodded. "It's also very hard to keep your self-control. So I might do something rash."

"Got it." He pushed his hands underneath her back and worked on her bra clips. "Then I suppose we should get this over with and get good ol' Wendy back."

"Actually, take all the time you please." Romeo thought she'd never ask. A wild grin came to his face as he threw the bra aside.

"I am 18, you know." He told her. "I've been wanting this for a while, now." He told her. "So we can both be completely different people."

"Sounds good," she said, toying with the elastic on his boxers. "Hurry up. My dragon instincts are going haywire."

"Mhmm." He mumbled, pulling her panties off. "Let me take my time."

"Unfortunately, dragons don't have very much patience." Wendy informed. "So if you do take to long, I might get kinda aggressive."

"Nothing wrong with that," he had to avoid looking at her naked body, in case he sprang her right there and then.  
>"Romeo." She looked at him, seeking his eyes. "Romeo, look at me." She placed a hand on his cheek, pulling his face gently to look at her. "Don't be shy, and don't hold back. That's going to make this a lot harder f-"<p>

"Be my girlfriend," he suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Wendy, be my girlfriend." He looked her in the eyes and placed his hand over hers. "I want to be with you."

She smiled brilliantly. "Yeah. Me too. Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

Romeo leant down and kissed her deeply and passionately while she pulled off his boxers. _Don't be shy,_ she'd told him. He smirked through the kiss. _Alright, Wendy. You've asked for it._

As soon as the boxers were off, Romeo's erection sprung free. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready?"

She nodded. "I can take it, if it hurts. Don't hold back."

He nodded and pushed slowly into her. Sweat rolled down her forehead, and she let her head fall back as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Romeo had to cling to every bit of self control left in order to not pour his love into her right then.

She nodded and let out a wanton moan. Her dragon scales were even more noticable and when she opened her eyes, they looked just like a dragon. _Fuck... She looks hot like that._

He powered into her and she gasped with surprise. That gasp turned into a long, beautiful moan of pleasure. She locked her delicate hands into his hair, throwing her head back. "R-Romeo! Ahhn!"

He groaned, thrusting deeply into his lover. She was his now, and he couldn't hold back at all. Every ounce of self control and sensible thought had left him and he could only feel Wendy.

She now clung to his back, arching her body to move with his. Their chests were pressed together and she unconciously rubbed her breasts along his muscular chest. He growled and she cried out as he pounded harder. She couldn't think of anything else except the man who filled her at that moment, the man she loved.

Her voice was unusually loud and she cried out. "Ahh! Romeo, I-I'm gonna-"

"Mhmm," he simply grunted, letting her know he was as well. He folded her legs back so he could reach and explore unknown parts to both of them. She screamed out as he touched that foreign place inside of her and it was only a few more until she couldn't take any more.

Her wet, delicious walls clenched around him and he groaned as his juices spilled out into her. Their essences became one and she screamed out his name, her nails (which were unusually long, probably because of the whole dragon thing) ripping down his back. They would leave impressive red welts later on, but Romeo couldn't care less.

He pulled out of her and sighed with satisfaction. "Ah... I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Romeo." She wearily wiped the sweat from her forehead. "But what'll we do about this mess?"

"I'll help you change the sheets," he offered. She smiled. _Always a gentleman._

The dragon scales faded and Wendy pulled herself upright. "We'd better get to it then."

He grabbed a tissue and wiped around her legs. "That'll help."

"What about you?"

"I'm getting there."

As she gazed into his smiling eyes, she couldn't help but smile herself. _I love you, Romeo. _She thought to herself. _And I always have._


	7. Natsu x Lucy: Drunk

**Woo, NaLu lemon time! I had a bit of writers block with this one...** **No, I had writers block with literally **_**everything **_**I was writing. So... my apologies! The Jerza lemon is in the making, too.**

**Oh and both Natsu and Lucy may seem a little OOC, but thats coz 1) Lucy is drunk for her OOC bit and 2) Um Natsu has his reasons which SHALL BE REVEALED *throws smoke bomb on ground and disappears* Enjoy!**

"Aww, it's not _my _fault, Luce! Cut me some- OW!"

"It _is_ your bloody fault, you fire-breathing idiot!"

"You didn't have to hit me, though!"

"Stop whining! You were the one who destroyed the mansion, not me!"

It was another regular day in the Fairy Tail guild.

Lucy and Natsu had just gotten back from a job, which ended badly with Natsu completely obliterating the mansion they had to work in. And now they had just suffered a heavy scolding from the Master and a punch or a thousand from Erza. Happy hadn't accompanied them, so he was off the hook.

The two were sulking outside the guild, covered in bruises and red fist marks. Lucy hit Natsu once more, right on a bruise, for good measure and went back inside, leaving him cursing after her.

She sat down at the bar with a huff. "Mira, I want alcohol."

"Oh?" The young barmaid came to stand in front of the aggravated stellar mage. "Lucy, you don't usually order beer. Is something wrong?"

"I just want to get my mind off things, you know?" Lucy sighed. "This is, not even kidding, the 73rd time I have gotten into trouble because of Natsu's stupid mistakes! I've counted! I'm sick of it."

"You know, he doesn't do it on purpose," Mirajane soothes (or tries to). "It's just the destructive nature of his magic, that's all."

"I know, but I always get a hiding for his mistakes! Just get me a bloody beer, will ya?" She exclaimed angrily, slamming her fist on the table and easily silencing the guild. Everyone stared at her and she maliciously stared back. "_What? _Gotta problem?" They slowly went back to their own business.

"Oh, my." chuckled Mirajane. "You're acting really strange today. More like the Lucy from Edolas rather than yourself."

"And how would _you _know? You weren't there!" Lucy was growing more irritated by the moment.

"No need to get angry. I've heard stories." Mirajane seemed unfazed by her attitude as she filled a mug with beer. "What's on your mind? There must be something really wrong."

"Nothing. Mind your own business." She snapped defensively. The spirit mage was right; there was nothing wrong, besides her worries about Natsu and his habit to destroy everything he touches. But she was dealing with some new... _feelings, _for said dragon slayer.

_What the hell do I do? _On the outside, Lucy seemed rather irritable and angry. But that was a coverup for her immense confusion. _I think I like- no... I think I love him!_

_*_acathellan jumps in front of freeze-frame* Woah, woah. Let's back up a little.

Of course, we all know that Lucy and Natsu have liked each other since, like, forever. No, not as friends. Shut up, NaLi shipper. You have no place in this oneshot.

Anyway, as I was saying, Lucy and Natsu have liked each other- _AS MORE THAN FRIENDS_- for ages, right? Lucy has known that she liked him... but now she's dealing with love.

Anyway... I should get out of the story and back behind the keyboard, where I belong. Cheerio, now! *insert retarded English accent as she jumped back inside the screen again*

Lucy realized she had downed the whole lot in one go. Her head was starting to feel a little woozy, but nevertheless she called, "Get me another!"

"Your face is looking sort of flushed. Do you need water?" She fretted, and Lucy glared.

"Mira. Get me another beer."

"My, my," Mirajane straightened up, taking hold of the mug anf starting to refill it. "You are quite... different, today. Maybe you should have a day off tomorrow."

"I might just do that," replied Lucy as Mirajane placed the mug in front of her. Without a second thought, she downed it.

An hour later, Lucy was unmistakeably, utterly drunk. She was stumbling around the guild hall, attempting to use her feminine wiles on some men (and failing horribly) and speaking gibberish to others. She squealed and ran up to Gildarts, who was coming in to check on Cana, and she glomped him happily.

"Aww, Fido!" She cooed drunkenly. "Who's a good puppy? I knew you'd come back!"

"Uh..." He stared down at her. "I'm Gildarts."

Lucy stood bolt upright, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him. "No, you're Wakaba." She turned and stumbled off again, almost tripping on the way.

Cana, who was sitting on the counter with a barrel of booze, was watching and splitting her sides while Mirajane shook her head wistfully. Gildarts cautiously approached the two. "Uh... What's with her?"

"She's miserably drunk," Mirajane answered, her head buried in the palm of her hand.

"She learned well," Cana piped from her place on the counter before Gildarts glomped her in the same manner as Lucy did.

Meanwhile, Natsu was coming back from a meal. He was making his way back to the guild hall when, all of a sudden, Lucy came stumbling out. She saw Natsu and gasped, somewhat running up to him drunkenly.

"Oh! Is that you?" She garbled, latching onto him. He freaked out and tried struggling out of her grip.

"Lucy! What the hell's gotten into you?" He exclaimed.

"Ahh, it's my little Natsu-chaaaan!" She refused to let go, and as she squeezed him tighter he felt her breasts pushed into his side. _Oh, shit..._

_"_Natsu..." Lucy mumbled, her eye closing as she snuggled her head into his chest. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Wha-! What are you talking about?" Natsu tried desperately to get her off him, or things might _escalate_.

"You always are so dense... You never know when I'm trying to get you to notice me." She looked up at him, her big brown orbs brimming with tears. "Even when I wear a pretty dress so you can see me, you still don't notice... It makes me sad, Natsu."

_A-Aghh!_ "No! Luce, don't cry." Natsu awkwardly stroked her hair. "I always notice you no matter what." It wasn't a lie. Only someone stupid wouldn't notice how beautiful Lucy was, he thought to himself.

"But not in the way I want you to..." She didn't stop looking at him.

"Then what way?" Natsu swallowed nervously.

She paused and let go of him. "I'll show you, then." She grabbed his hand and almost fell over as she somehow managed to pull him forward a few steps.

"Woah," he stopped her and leant down. "Lean on my shoulder. You're really drunk."

"No, no!" She protested, but still leant on him. "I'm fine! I never get drunk! I'm Cana Alberona! I'm the drinking QUEEEEEEN!"

_Oh god..._ "No, you're Lucy Heartfilia, my best friend. And I am now pretty sure you cannot handle any alcohol." Natsu started walking forward. "Where to?"

"My house, or something." She continued after that, but Natsu couldn't decipher much of her drunken babble after that.

A few minutes later, they arrived at her house. She fumbled for her house key but didn't manage to find it, and Natsu sighed. "You lost that, too? Agh. Come on, then."

Without asking her consent, he swooped her up in his arms into a bridal carry. Lucy squealed and held on to his muscular arms. "Yaaay! Are we going to Disneyland?"

"No, we're going through your window." Somehow defying the laws of logic, while carrying Lucy, Natsu jumped up on to her windowsill.

"I like windows. And puppies. But mostly windows."

"That's real nice," he opened the window and stepped into the room. "There. Now what did you want to show me?"

"Oh, yeah. Let me go please."

_Oh, thats right..._ He released her and she stumbled to her bed, sitting down.

"You know," she informed him as she ruffled through a drawer. "I've waited a while for this. I even bought supplies and stuff." Natsu frowned as she pulled out an unidentifiable plastic bag and a few ropes. "I have other stuff, but I'm gonna have to tie you up before I go get it."

"_What_?! Why the fuck are you gonna tie me up?" He protested angrily, and she laughed.

"Aww, its okay! It won't be for long, I promise." Reluctantly he let her somewhat slowly and fumblingly tie his hands together and link them up to another rope tied to the headboard, restricting most movements from his hands. "Now, I'll be right back."

She got up and stumbled into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Natsu kept his ears perked for any smashes or sounds of danger, for she was drunk and drunk people generally took trouble everywhere they went. But nothing happened.

_Why is she even doing this anyway?_ He wondered._ She coulda just told me._

The door opened and to his dismay, Lucy was holding another bottle. "God, Lucy, no-"

"It's okay!" Her voice sounded slightly clearer. "It's stuff that reduces drunkenness. I guess when I wasn't drunk, I thought this would happen." Lucy looked somewhat nervous, and he frowned for a moment before realizing why.

"Lucy, what the hell are you wearing?!"

She was donning a set of lace and leather lingerie, with very long black stockings. The bra piece of the lingerie was leather, and it was tight and strapless. There was barely any skin covered around her midsection, and her whole lower region was covered with only black lace. She also had a high pair of black stilettos on.

Before walking over to him, Lucy downed the whole bottle of drunk-reducing stuff and threw the bottle aside, where it turned to steam and vanished. She flicked the lights off as she went, illuminating the room in only moonlight from through the window.

"Natsu." She sounded almost sober, and her voice was slightly husky from the alcohol, which made his throat burn even more. "I guess it's too late to go back now." In one swift movement, she straddled his hips and smashed her lips onto his.

_Agh! Wh-Wha- _He barely had time to think before she took complete control of the kiss and wrapped her hands in his pink locks, grinding her hips into his. He groaned frustratedly through the kiss, feeling his manhood harden. She obviously felt it, too, because she smirked and her movements became slow and sensual, making his senses scream out for more. She knew exactly what she was doing, and damn, was it working.

It frustrated him that he couldn't touch her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to close the space between their torsos. He wanted to explore every place on her body with his hands and make her truly his, and this might be his only chance.

He feared that the next morning would bring their old relationship, the 'only friends' one with it. And now that he knew how he felt, he couldn't let that happen.

"Lucy," he mumbled through her hot kiss. She didn't stop for long to mumble, "What?"

"Don't..." He only had time to say that before she kissed him again. "Let this leave."

She frowned and pulled away completely, getting to her feet. "What do you mean?"

"Lucy... I've never felt this way about anyone before." He looked deep into her eyes. "I don't want this to stop. I don't want to go back to being just friends. I think you know what I want, and even I'm not that dumb not to know that you want it too."

She managed a small smile. "Yeah."

"But... What exactly are you planning to do?" He asked, and she blushed a little.

"Well... now that I'm actually thinking about it, it seems really perverse and weird..."

"Come on, what is it?"

"I was gonna... umm... do a striptease, I guess?"

This stopped him completely in his tracks, leaving him sitting there with a gaping wide mouth and every wheel in his mind ticking to a stop as a truly beautiful scene unfolded in his mind. Then he smirked. "Then by all means, don't let me stop you. "

He had no idea what he was doing or saying, and by the look Lucy gave him, neither did she. "Um, Natsu, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine. I'm wonderful, actually." Natsu answered.

"I just thought you wouldn't know about... that kind of stuff. Like stripping, and everything."

"Besides Ice Queen and his queer habits?" Natsu looked into her brown orbs. "I know more than you think, Luce. Enough to make you scream, actually."

"G-Gah!" A bright red blush spread over her face, and she attempted to hide her face with her hands. "Don't be so forward about it, you dope! It's embarrassing!"

Natsu seriously had no idea what he was doing. _This isn't a game anymore. "_Lucy, you must be stupid if you haven't realized how I feel by now." He was suddenly deadly serious.

She stared furiously. "Same to you, ass!" Lucy blurted before she could stop herself. A mere moment later, her hands flew to her mouth. "Uh..." She mumbled, her voice muffled.

Natsu couldn't help but let a smirk come to his face as he allowed his evil side to come into play. "Now, why don't you come over here and we can finish what we started?"

"Natsu, I-"

"You can't just cut me short now, can you?" Natsu's eyes were narrowed and his mouth curved into a smirk. "I've got all night, Luce. But my patience is running out, and it wouldn't take too much to burn these ropes. There only keeping because you put me here, and I would like that striptease you told me about."

"But it's not like me..." Lucy nervously pressed her thumbs together. "It isn't something I'd do, even to persuade a guy into doing something."

He realized that she was scared. "Lucy..." He said her name gently and she looked up at him. As he stared at her face, he realized how much more beautiful the moonlight made her look. It made her eyes shine, and made it look like her hair was glowing. "Please."

Her eyes were wide and she stared back at him.

"I know a thing or two about this kind of thing, you can trust me." His mind flitted back to those get-togethers that him, Gray, Gildarts, Laxus, and surprisingly Loke, who had gotten the Celestial King's permission to come to the human world for said get-togethers, had and they had often shared methods to pleasure a woman. No, Natsu wasn't as dense as we thought he was.

"But..." The doubt in her eyes was slowly fading, although she still looked unsure.

"Lucy." Natsu said her name again gently. "Please. I'll take good care of you."

Some unknown force made Lucy's legs move. She couldn't stop herself from slowly walking towards Natsu.

He continued. "I'll take better care of you than Gray or Loke ever could. Luce, you should know by now that I love you. And I won't ever hurt you."

He looked into her eyes and saw that they were welling up with tears. Lucy was now standing right beside him, and her hands flew to his ropes.

"Natsu, I..." Lucy's voice was choked. "I've been waiting to hear those words for so long..." Another one of those wonderful unknown forces drew their lips together in a tender kiss as she threw the ropes aside.

As soon as his hands were freed, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy. She was climbing onto his lap without breaking the kiss, and he pulled her body towards his. He couldn't get enough of her body, he needed to close the space between them. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Lucy.

She started working on his vest, pulling it off his body. He pulled his arms away from her so she could pull the vest off and as soon as it was gone, he wrapped his arms around her again.

The kiss was getting deeper, and deeper, and soon he was drowning in her kiss. Natsu never thought he could feel this way about anyone, ever, but now he felt as if he could never live without this amazing feeling. What was he feeling?

Was it love?

Natsu broke the kiss, only to latch onto her neck. She moaned and placed her hands on his chest. His body screamed for her touch.

Without pulling away, he slowly unzipped her black lingerie. He didn't have to be able to see to know what his hands were doing. He unzipped the back, then slowly he pulled the leather away from her body.

Natsu pulled his lips away from her skin, only to kiss her chastely on the lips and lay her down on the bed so he was towering over her. She was about to say something when he silenced her with another short and sweet kiss.

"Shh," he told her. "Don't say anything. Just let me do all the work, I want to take care of you."

His fingers traced her smooth, creamy skin. He traced her lips, her collarbones, her waist, hips and that was as far as he got before he realized something. "Luce, you have too many clothes on."

"Wha-" Lucy barely had time to speak before he silenced her by claiming her lips once again. He slowly pulled off the lingerie, piece by piece, until she was only donning the stockings and her black stilettos. He wanted the stockings to stay there for a while. He liked them.

He pulled away and continued exploring her body. He placed his warm hands on her breasts, emitting a cry of pleasure from Lucy. He expertly massaged them, following the tips given to him by the other guys. Natsu placed his lips oh-so-gently on her nipple and she moaned, wrapping her hands in his hair.

He was suddenly painfully aware of how perky her nipples were, and it increased the tenseness of his manhood. He emitted a guttural growl and could barely stop himself from ripping into her. _No, I made a promise to be take care of her. I can't hurt her._

Natsu swirled his tongue around on her supple breasts, drowning in the sound of her pleasure. He could barely stop himself from taking her then and there, rough and hard. But that sort of love-making could wait. He was sure that he could take it slowly with her.

Lucy couldn't think at all. The only thoughts in her head were of the feeling of Natsu, and her pleasure. She had no care whatsoever about how she hadn't yet done this kind of thing, or that it was possible that he could accidentally hurt her. That was a small price to pay, especially if it meant she could keep feeling this.

Natsu decided to move on from her breasts. He pulled away completely, leaving both feeling somewhat empty as the loss of contact between their bodies. He examined her amazing body, amazed by the way it lit up in the moonlight. Her eyes shone and her face was flushed red as she stared into his eyes.

He smiled gently. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Before she could answer, he continued. "And you're sexy, and amazing, and every other compliment I could think of. You're perfect, Lucy."

"I never knew you could be like this, Natsu." She breathed. "This romantic, this... advanced, if you get my meaning."

He shrugged, giving a small grin. "I have my perks."

"Speaking of perks..." Lucy's eyes directed meaningfully at his pants, and he blushed, desperately looking for a way to divert the conversation. He quickly placed a finger at her entrance, but not inserting it.

"You have no room to talk," Natsu retorted, stroking her clitoris slowly. She felt tension build in her lower region and immense pleasure emanate through her body as her virgin bundle of nerves exploded.

"Ahh~!" She cried out, throwing her head back. "N-Natsu!"

"Say my name again," he said, pulsing his finger into her clit harder.

"Nggh! Natsu!" Instinctively her legs spread out and her back arched.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes! Please!" She pleaded, her hands fumbling for his neck to pull him closer.

"Alright." He pulled his hand away and put it in his mouth, sucking up her essence. "Mmm. You taste great, I want more."

Without saying any more, he dipped his head and plunged his tongue onto her womanhood. She cried out, wrapping her hands in his hair and pulling his head more into her. "Natsu! Ahh!"

Natsu swirled his tongue around, enjoying Lucy's taste and sound. She was so perfect, in every way. Every sound that came from her mouth was heaven and more, and he couldn't get enough. He pressed his tongue into her clitoris, wanting to hear that scream. He got it, much to his pleasure. He could've made her unravel right there, but it could wait. Which was why he pulled away.

She was shaking, her spasms already wearing her body out. Every breath was long and deep, and her chest heaved, which was quite attractive to watch as her breasts bounced with every breath. It was fascinating. Natsu could barely tear his eyes away, but he had to.

He placed his hands gently on her feet, pulling the heels off. He put them on the floor and ran his hands up and down her shapely legs before pulling the stockings off. He wanted her completely bare in the moonlight. It would make it such a spiritual experience.

As soon as she was naked, he pulled his pants off with a speed rivalling Gray's. He climbed on top of Lucy once more, sealing her lips in a hot and passionate kiss. He readied his hardened manhood at her entrance and broke the kiss to stare into her beautiful brown orbs.

"You ready?" He asked. A range of emotions shone in her eyes; first pain, then doubt, then fear and then he closed her eyes. Upon opening them again, Natsu knew she had complete faith in him.

"Yes."

Slowly, he pushed himself inside Lucy and she cried out. Not with pleasure, but with pain. It made Natsu stop right in his tracks. _No! I can't hurt her!_

_"_Lucy, should I stop?" He asked frantically. _Igneel, help! How do I make the pain go away?!_

"N-No!" Tears welled in her eyes that were squeezed shut. "Please, I want this!"

Her pain broke his heart and he could barely bring himself to move. But he pushed on, and heard her sigh in relief as he passed through her virgin barrier.

"Is it gone?" Natsu asked. "The pain, I mean."

"Yeah," her voice was filled with relief. "That was painful. I can't actually feel anything, because you're not moving. I expected something different, to have you inside me."

"Then should I move really fast, and see how much you feel then?" Natsu raised an eyebrow and Lucy knew it was a challenge.

"Slow down, tiger. I'm new to this, you know?"

"Me too," Natsu answered. "But I'm not afraid."

"Are you saying I'm afraid?"

"Enough damn talking already!" He was getting frustrated with all the talk. To silence her, he used a trick Laxus had told him. _Kiss the neck, pull her close and pound._

He latched onto her neck, kissing it tenderly, and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her body into his, relishing the feeling of her body. The feeling of her breasts pushing into his chest, her arms wrapping around his back and her legs spread out beneath him. It was a truly blissful experience.

He pushed deep inside her, and pulled out, and pushed in again. She cried out, moaning and screaming as he hit that sweet spot inside of her. He continued doing that, sucking her neck. Her back arched into him naturally and he placed his hands either side of her body to hold them up. Lucy was clutching to him as her back arched with pleasure. Her head fell back and she screamed out his name.

He mumbled into her skin. "You're so tight..." He felt her already-tight walls tightening a bit more, and she moaned in response. Natsu continued talking.

"Some day soon, we're doing this again. But I'm gonna take you hard and rough. Just like a dragon would." She was turned on even more by his words and she wailed, digging her nails into his back.

"Natsu!" She screamed. "Ahh! G-Go faster!" Lucy couldn't hold herself much longer. She needed release.

He groaned as he felt the tension build up quickly. He was as close as Lucy was, and he was certainly about to come. He growled and pulled his lips away from her neck as he felt himself just let go.

Lucy went flying off the edge and she went down blazing. Her body was on fire, and she couldn't feel anything but Natsu. That's all she could think, feel and do. (LOL see what I did there?) Lucy ripped her nails down his back, leaving huge red welts in their wake. She screamed out his name as their juices combined and spilled out, her capacity not enough. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

He couldn't stay up much longer. He collapsed on top of her, his arms giving way. He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. She snuggled into him, her chest heaving from her glorious orgasm.

"I love you, Luce." Natsu breathed, and Lucy was too puffed to answer. She could only nod and grin breathlessly.

"Can we stay like this forever?" He asked, and she nodded again.

"I don't care what everyone else will think, and I don't care if anyone finds out by tomorrow." He continued, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in her scent. "I want to show you off to the world as my girl. You're mine now."

"What?" She breathed, turning her head to look at him quizzically.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" He grinned. "Taking someone's virginity is considered taking their love for life. So now, you're stuck with me and there's no way out of it. Oops."

**WOAH**

**THAT WAS WEIRD**

**WTF**

**I'm talking about that little scene where I popped in.**

**WHO TF DOES THAT? I'M SO RETARDED WTF**

**Sorry guys. I'm a bit of a full on retard mmk.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm considering making this a short NaLu story (with the extraction of my appearance), with a lemon in almost every chapter ;3 anyway, what do you think? See next chapter for an important A/N.**


	8. Not what you were hoping for Sorry :c

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry I've been gone so long. Exams are coming to a close at my school right now, and I've been busy trying to stay in school XD **

**Thank you for everyone's requests, and I'll be getting onto them as soon as possible. **

**Sorry for being so behind on like everything ^^" and thanks for being so patient!**

**See you all in my next update :3**


	9. Sting x OCReader: Mating Season, PT 2!

"(Y/N)... Wake up, (Y/N)..." Sting's voice slowly dragged me out of my slumber and I glared at him.

"Go away," I growled. "Let me sleep."

"Ooh, feisty." He laughed. "It's morning."

I glanced at the clock. _12... am... _"12 IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!" I yelled. "We only went to sleep about 3 hours ago! I need my beauty sleep!"

"You still look pretty anyway."

"Sh-Shut up..." I blushed and turned away. "You're not forgiven. Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"I bet something else could," he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me upright.

"I highly doubt that!" We could both tell I was lying. I frowned at him and shook out of his grasp. "I'm going to go have a bath."

Not bothering to cover myself up, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. _This is pretty big for a bathroom..._

I started running the bath and sat on the floor, waiting for it to fill. I went into the cupboard and dug out some bubble bath and poured some in.

After a few minutes it filled fully and I turned the tap off. I slid in quietly and let the water flow over my body. I sighed and let myself sink deeper into the bath and my eyes closed.

I thought it was just my imagination when I heard it. "(Y/N)..." So I ignored it. And there it was again. "Hey, (Y/N)..."

I lifted my head out of the bath and opened my eyes. "Ahhh!" I yelped, seeing Sting standing over me, stark naked. "Wh-What are you doing in here?"

"It's my turn," he said, smirking. He hopped in the bath and peered at me. "Mmm, I'm really gonna enjoy having you at my mercy again. And you're beginning to look rather red. Are you embarrased, or-"

"Isn't this my 'me-time'?" I shout, although not very angry at him. "Geez..."

He raised his hands in a gesture of innocence, his muscles rippling. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Anyway, although it would be very enjoyable to have sex with you in the bath, I have an idea that I want to do right now." I glared at him. "My turn, (Y/N). Remember that."

"Fine," I huffed and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me. "Come on, then."

As I walked out, I rubbed the towel along my wet skin, drying it off. I stopped short as I saw what was laying on the bed.

"Wh-What is that there for?" It was a maid costume. I spun around to see Sting smirking at me.

"Put it on." He had his arms crossed, standing there in his naked beauty.

"But-" I remembered it was his turn and I pouted and threw the towel to him. "Fine. Dry yourself off."

I picked up the maid costume and started to pull it on, not bothering to put underwear on. "Woah, woah. There's more," he called out. I turned around. He had the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Huh?"

"Look on the bed again."

I realized I had missed both a pair of stockings and a plate. I turned around again to raise my eyebrow at him. _How the hell did I miss a plate... _"Go on," he prompted. "Put them on."

"What, the plate too?"

"No, just the stockings, you dummy."

I frown and pull the stockings on. "This is some weird fetish," I mumbled. He laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll like it." He turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Actually, I'm sure I'll like it. Not too sure about you."

"Joy." I pull the dress on, careful not to rip the stockings. "Please tell me this is just a legitamite maid costume and not some sex costume."

"Heh... I won't say anything then."

"Ugh! You're so sick!" I threw my maid hat at him, and he laughed and threw it back.

"You have to put that on," Sting turned and went into the fridge.

_Grr..._ I grudgingly put the maid hat on and examined myself in the mirror. That was when I noticed it. _E-Eek!_

It has a huge zipper from my belly button which ran down past my womanhood and around to the place where my back turned into my bottom. It exposed _way _too much cleavage and was a little bit too much on the short side. There was a smaller zipper that ran through the middle of my cleavage down to the place where my ribs meet. _Zippers... Zippers everywhere._

Sting turned back with a bunch of grapes in his hand. He put them on the plate and then handed the plate to me. _What the hell does he have in mind?! This is weird...!_ He pulled a chair over and sat it against the wall. "Alright." Sting sat down, the towel still wrapped around his waist. I could see a tent in the fabric and I realized this was all for his pleasure. _Shoulda known..._ "Feed me."

"Huh?!" I exclaimed. "Do I look like a slave to you?" I reconsidered. "Don't answer that."

He patted his lap, gesturing for me to sit. I cautiously sat down facing him and held a grape towards him. He stopped. "Wait. I have a few rules."

_Oh god no. _"What?"

"One, you must call me Master. Two, you have to obey my every command, no matter how weird it is. And three, if you argue with me, I get to spank you as hard as I want. Got it?"

"Got it..." I wanted to protest but getting hit on the ass didn't sound very good at the time. "Now, open wide."

"Aah," he opened his mouth and I popped a grape in. He smirked and ate it, opening his mouth for another.

We continued that pattern for a while until the grapes were nearly gone. As I put my hand on the plate to get another, he stopped me. "Wait. Put that on the bed, and go into the drawer. There are two ropes laying on the top. Fetch them."

"Yes..." I stood and walked to the drawer, putting the plate on the bed.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master," I sighed. I pulled out the two ropes and walked back to him. "What do you need with them?"

"You'll see," he said. A look of superiority came over his face. "Kneel."

I reluctantly got on my knees. "Now," he continued, "repeat after me. I, (Y/N), pledge myself to Sting Eucliffe. I promise to stay by his side forever, and I pledge to give myself to none other than him. I will keep this oath to death."

_Oh great, this is like marriage vows. _I repeated what he told me and he smirked. "Good. Now you're bound to me for life."

"Fun," I commented somewhat sarcastically. Sting raised an eyebrow at me.

"Careful, or I might spank you."

I frowned at him and got to my feet. "Now, what?"

"Now," Sting's face went serious. "I want you to come and sit on my lap again."

"That's it?" I asked, sitting in the same position I was in before.

"No." He leant to the side and grabbed the ropes from underneath his chair. "Put your hands on the chair."

I did as he asked, placing my hands on the top of the back piece of the chair. He tied my hands to them tightly, restricting any movements of my upper body.

"Hmm..." He looked me up and down, tracing his fingers along the zip that went down my cleavage. "I think..." He unzipped it, plunging his hands inside to grope my breasts. I bit my lip and my eyes squeezed shut. "S-Sting..." I breathed, letting my head fall back.

He merely grunted, engrossed with my breasts. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you? And how lucky you are to have me?"

"Arrogant as always, I see."

"Is that backchat? You'd better be careful, or there's going to be a lot of spanking going on." He stopped. "Actually, there is anyway."

I sighed and let him unzip the rest of the front part. It fell away to just about half my shoulders and hung there loosely. Sting hesitated a moment, staring at my chest and making me feel extremely uncomfortable, and I thought he was just going to ogle me for an age. Then he suddenly plunged his face into my cleavage.

"K-Kyaa!" I cried out in surprise. "Sting, stop that!"

"That's Master to you," he mumbled.

"Fine then. Master, stop that!"

"No." He lazily drew his tongue over my breast, and my face- no, my whole body burned. I couldn't supress the wanton moan that escaped my lips and he smirked, not stopping.

"You can't deny that you're enjoying this, my dear (Y/N)." Sting murmured. He slid his hands inside what remained of the dress and he placed his warm, calloused hands on my ass, gripping it relentlessly. He was making it perfectly clear that he had complete control.

His erection prodded my inner thigh and it was driving me insane. I wanted him now, and his teasing was increasing my impatience.

I groaned. "Sting... Please..." My throat was dry.

"Please what?" He pulled away from my breasts and stared into my eyes, the left side of his lip raised in a teasing smirk. "And you're supposed to call mr something else, remember?"

"M-Master... Please just get to the point..." I pleaded, all efforts to hang onto my pride going out the window. He pulled his hands away from my ass and worked on getting rid of the rest of the dress.

"Fine. You owe me." He told me, and I nodded. "Raise your hips a little." I did as he asked and he let the towel that was previously covering his hips slide to the ground. He pulled the fabric covering my entrance back, exposing me completely. I gulped and prepared myself for him.

"I still can't get over... well, that." I gestured with my head to his erection. I bit my lip and pulled gently at the ropes binding my hands, wishing they were free so I could run my fingers through his hair, over his muscles.

Sting gave me an irritatingly smug grin. "Of course."

With his hands he pulled my hips down and he entered me. I gasped and felt the familiar explosion of pleasure expand from my core. Although I had felt it many times before from Sting, every time was so different. I exhaled with a soft moan.

Sting growled my name through his teeth, and he was shaking slightly. "Gods... I want to- Ugh, nevermind..."

I was physically unable to reply, so I did what my body told me to. I lifted my hips up and with all the force I could muster slammed them back down again. He gasped and his hands flew to my hips. "You're asking for it, woman."

I moaned as the closest thing I could get to reply. The tension was killing me, and if looks could kill then his lust filled blue gaze would have had me six feet under hours ago.

Sting leant forward and put his lips close to my ear. "What do you want, (Y/N)?" His voice was low and husky, and filled with hunger. It sent hot shivers down my spine and I tried desperately to move but his hands were too strong.

"Nghh... S-Sting, don't you want me to move?" I said, my voice shaking. My insides were curling even though there was no movement.

"All in good time," he whispered. "Seeing you in this state is truly amazing. Let me bask in it for a little longer." A frustrated groan escaped my lips.

"Getting impatient, hmm?" He pulled away and raised an eyebrow. I tried as hard as I could to set a hard face, but he saw through it and smirked. _Uh oh... _He knew my biggest weakness when it came to frustration.

"You know what I wanna do?" Sting put his lips up to my ear again. "I want to strip you completely of this maid uniform so I can see all of you. Then I would explore every little place in you, find out what makes you scream. Then I would-"

"P-Please!" I cried, thrashing against my restraints. He sighed and pulled away again, releasing my hips.

"Alright. I want you bad enough already, and I'm getting a little impatient." Sting grasped the windowsill to make sure we didn't fall over. I took a shaky breath and rolled my hips.

My back arched and my body went rigid. "Ahh!" I exclaimed.

"Do it again." Sting commanded. I could hear the need in his voice and he surely didn't need to say it twice.

I lifted my hips and with the force I could muster slammed them back down again. I cried out, clutching at nothing with my bound hands. I couldn't stop, the feeling was intoxicating. I repeated the action over and over.

Sting groaned and threw his head back. "Gods, (Y/N)...!"

"Ahhn!" I squeezed my eyes shut as indescribable pleasure arced through my body like lightning, electrifying every place imaginable. "Sting!" He didn't seem to care I'd forgotton to call him 'Master', and neither did I.

A tight coil of ecstasy was building in my groin. I gathered all of the strength left in me and slammed my hips repeatedly down onto Sting's cock. He groaned and his hands turned white from gripping the windowsill too hard. I thought it would shatter.

My climax was dangerously close, and the tension inside of me was threatening to make me turn to jelly. But I couldn't stop. I screamed out, smashing my core down on his manhood with all of my force. Then I felt my body shatter as I fell off the edge.

My body went as rigid as a board and as my entrance tightened around him, I pulled him over the edge with me. He groaned and his hands flew from the windowsill and he grasped my face, pulling me into a kiss searing with unimaginable heat and passion. I could barelt react. Our orgasm was like a drug, and I was addicted. I screamed in pure ecstasy and my body turned to jelly in his hands.

I melted into Sting's embrace, and finally could manage kissing him back. With gentle hands he released my hands from the ropes and stripped me completely of the god-forsaken maid costume. I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around him.

"Gods, I love you." He mumbled into the kiss. I mumbled as a reply and squeezed him harder.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he pulled away. I stood up, grasping his hand. He looked into my eyes with slightly weary but challenging eyes. "Well, (Y/N)? It's your turn..."

**A thousand apologies for being so late! I have a lot going on in my life, and to be honest this story is something I'm writing a few paragraphs of every two days or something. But, as compensation, this chapter turned out long.**

**I would like suggestions on what kinky thing Reader should do for her turn... Please, some help would be much appreciated!**


End file.
